


Express Yourself

by Burrahobbit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Domestic Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Post Pacifist Ending, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burrahobbit/pseuds/Burrahobbit
Summary: Hank takes Connor clothes shopping, insisting that he can’t keep wearing that stupid android uniform. Connor finds something he quite likes.





	Express Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to write more of these two. They’re just,,,,,, so good.

Connor looks out the window as the car comes to a halt, engine shutting off a minute later.

Hank has insisted on taking him clothes shopping. Though not strictly necessary for an android like himself, Connor can understand the appeal of expressing one’s self through their outfits.

“You gettin’ out, or what?” Hank asks as he stands.

“I‘m coming,” Connor says.

He steps out of the car, admiring the beautiful day for a moment before following behind Hank.

The department store is gigantic. He’d known it would be from its outside appearance, but it’s even more amazing from the inside.

While Connor finds himself overloaded with everything, Hank drags him quickly over to the rather large clothing section.

“Pick out whatever the hell you want,” Hank says, gesturing to the array of clothing.

There’s a great variety of options - Connor isn’t quite sure where to even start.

Slowly, he examines the articles closest to him, feeling the textures against his synthetic skin. Many of them have designs on their fronts, some of which Connor can’t begin to decipher.

Hank sighs, rubbing his forehead.

“Alright, I can see that this isn’t going to work. How about, while you look around, I’ll try to find some stuff for you to try. Sound good?”

“...Yes, that seems agreeable. Thank you.”

The Lieutenant quickly disappears as he moves into the clothing racks, and Connor focuses once again on his task. Instead of analyzing each article, he browses through them more quickly, only pausing to examine the more interesting ones.

As he’s scanning, wandering around through the clothing, his eye catches on something bright blue.

Curiosity gets the better of him, and he walks over to the rack where he’d spotted it.

The material is silky and soft. He pulls it out of the rack, and quickly figures out exactly what it is.

“Connor!”

He hears the shout come from a few feet away, Hank calling out in an attempt to find him.

“Coming, Lieutenant!” Connor says.

Connor looks down at the piece of clothing in his hand before putting it under his arm, where part of him hopes that Hank may not see it.

Hank has armfuls of clothing that he dumps into Connor’s hands with barely any pause.

“C’mon, you gotta try this stuff on. And stop fuckin’ calling me that, you know you don’t have to.”

“Of course. Apologies, Hank.”

The changing area is mostly unoccupied, and Connor chooses the first room, carefully hanging up each article on the provided bar. He then locks the door, quickly undressing.

Though his hands reach out to the article of clothing he’d found earlier, he hesitates.

Deciding against it, Connor instead puts together an outfit to try on that he believes is semi-coordinated.

He had apparently done well, because Hank gives him an approving look when he steps out.

“Not bad, kid. Those jeans fit you ok?”

Connor nods - the material is tight, but not uncomfortably so. He quite likes their dark blue color as well.

He tries on more outfits, learning more about his own preferred style.

Sweatshirts and hoodies are comfortable and fit him well, and he quite likes how most of the jeans Hank gave him fit.

There are a couple of button-ups as well, and he thinks that they’d be quite nice as professional wear.

T-shirts have so much variety, Connor finds that he has different opinions on each one. In particular, there’s one that has a dog on it that he quite enjoys, and another with a little cartoon robot on it.

They’ve been in the store for an hour now, and Connor’s almost out of clothes. Almost.

He reaches out for bright blue material once again, Thirium pump kicking up a notch as he does so.

Connor figures that a slightly oversized sweatshirt would go well with it, and he puts them both on with slightly shaking hands.

There’s a full-length mirror in the changing room, and Connor slowly turns to look at himself.

He was right about the sweatshirt - it’s nice and comfortable, just like most of the others he’d tried.

Looking further down, Connor focuses on what he’d really been wanting to see.

The light blue skirt reaches his mid-thigh, ruffles swaying as he moves to look from a different angle.

It’s good. It’s _really_ good. Connor enjoys everything about it - the look, the fit, the material, _everything._

It’s a wonderful skirt, and it looks good on him.

“Connor, the fuck’s going on in there? What’s takin’ so long?”

Connor’s Thirium pump kicks up again with nervousness.

How would Hank react to him wearing this? Connor has enough common sense to know he’s not supposed to. Yet here he is, standing in the middle of the changing room, panicking.

“J-just a moment!”

He should just take all this off. Tell Hank that the last outfit wasn’t good, didn’t even fit enough for him to come out-

“Everything okay in there?” Hank’s voice is tinged with worry.

Connor looks at himself in the mirror again for a long moment. He takes a deep breath.

“Yes, everything is alright. I’m coming.”

Unlocking the door, Connor steps out. He stares at the ground, unable to meet Hank’s eyes.

Connor waits for him to say something, nerves building with each passing second.

Finally, he looks up, unable to take the suspense any longer.

Hank is smiling at him, not a trace of disappointment or anger to be seen.

“You look good, kid.”

Connor smiles back, relief flooding his system.

“Thank you, Hank. I appreciate it.”

“This is the last one, right?”

“Correct.”

“Alright, pick out the stuff you wanna buy, leave the rest. Then we can get the fuck outta here.”

“Understood.”

Connor changes out of the clothes and stacks everything into two piles.

At the top of his ‘keep’ pile is a light blue skirt.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this!!!! I’ve been wanting to write something like this for a little while, so I’m glad I finally got around to it.


End file.
